fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Meredy
... the man who hurt my Ultear! I'll never forgive him! I'm going to tear him apart!|'Meredy' to and in " "}} |kanji=メルディ |rōmaji=Merudi |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Green |hair=Pink |blood type= |affiliation=Crime Sorcière |previous affiliation= Grimoire Heart |mark location= |occupation=Independent Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team= |previous team=Seven Kin of Purgatory |partner=Ultear Milkovich Jellal Fernandes |base of operations=Grimoire Heart Airship (former) |status=Active |relatives=Ultear Milkovich (foster mother) |magic=Maguilty Sense |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 209 |anime debut=Episode 101 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Meredy (メルディ Merudi) was a member of Grimoire Heart and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Currently, she's a member of Crime Sorcière, an Independent Guild. Appearance Meredy is a young girl of short stature. She has short, coral pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 10 Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has a white symbol of Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 228, Page 27 In X791, she has grown older and taller and has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is quite wavy, and is accompanied by a dark brown head piece with earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 12 Personality Meredy usually is a stoic, mature, and calm individual. To her enemies, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 27-28 When in battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 28 Her actual personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is more childlike. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 15-16 When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Pages 4-5 After the time skip, Meredy not only seems much more cheerful but is also more modest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, pages 12-13 Juvia notes her to have also developed a witty sense of humor as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 4 and Jellal about his lie to Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 19-20 History Meredy's hometown was destroyed by Ultear Milkovich, Zancrow, and Kain Hikaru of the dark guild Grimoire Heart, leaving her one of the city's only known survivors. She was approached by Ultear who, against her guildmates' protests, took the young girl into the guild out of empathy of her own tragic childhood, noting that the child had great potential in Magic. As a member of Grimoire Heart, she was raised by the dark guild's master Hades in the art of the Lost Magic Maguilty Sense, becoming one of the guild's seven most powerful members, the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She also came to view Ultear as a surrogate mother and grew close to her, blissfully unaware of the role Ultear played in her hometown's destruction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Pages 10-13 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Meredy accompanies her guild as their airship approaches Tenrou Island, where they discover Zeref to be living.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 16 They also discover that several members of the Fairy Tail guild have gathered on the island, but Meredy quietly affirms her will to fight them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 8-9 Meredy notifies Ultear as they approach the island, calling her "Ur," and is scolded because of it. Their airship is suddenly attacked by Makarov Dreyar in his Titan form, so Hades orders Caprico to teleport his entire guild onto the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 7 Upon reaching the island, Meredy commences her mission to hunt down and kill any member of Fairy Tail she may encounter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 16-17 She lists the members in the order she hopes to kill them, ranking Gray Fullbuster far ahead of the guild's stronger members like Erza Scarlet (who is fourth), Gildarts Clive (third), and Makarov (second) so that she may avenge Ultear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 29-30 Her mission on the island brings her before Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser, who she engages in battle. Before they fight, Meredy reveals to them her guild's objective of awakening Zeref to create a world where only Mages can thrive while non-Magic users won't survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 16 Her Maguilty Sodom attack easily overwhelms Juvia, damaging her water body, much to Juvia's shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 5-6 Meredy notes Juvia's apparent weakness and ranks her thirteenth on her list, focusing her attacks on her. Upon being demanded by Erza to reveal why, Meredy reveals her list and angrily reveals her desire to kill Gray more than anyone else. This statement sparks a change in Juvia's demeanor, causing her to become livid and unhinged, which shocks Meredy (and, comically, Erza as well).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 31-33 Meredy is forced to defend herself as Juvia begins attacking her relentlessly, shocked by the sudden increase in strength of the Mage she had ranked so low. Juvia tells Erza to leave the fight to search for their comrades, including Gray, and prepares to fight Meredy by herself. Meredy tries to attack Erza, refusing to let her target escape, but Juvia covers for her partner with a wave of water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 2-8 Realizing that Juvia loves Gray, Meredy decides to take a new approach to their battle by creating a Sensory Link between Gray and Juvia so that Gray will feel the pain she deals to Juvia. This, however, only increases Juvia's determination to defeat Meredy and increases the strength of her attacks. In response, Meredy creates a Sensory Link on herself, attaching her senses to Juvia and Gray's to ensure that, no matter which one of them will die, Gray will also die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 11-20 With her, Juvia, and Gray's senses connected, Meredy decides there is no longer any reason to fight and prepares to kill herself, completely willing to die for Ultear's sake. Juvia tries to stop her by breaking her own leg, which damages Meredy's as well. Juvia refuses to kill her, saying that Fairy Tail Mages would never take their own lives or the lives of their enemies. Enraged, Meredy prepares to kill herself anyway, but is stunned into silence when Juvia rushes forward and hugs her instead. This allows Juvia to witness Meredy's memories of her tragic past and the happiness she felt with Ultear. Knowing that Meredy has someone she loves, Juvia tearfully begs Meredy to keep living for her rather than throw her own life away. Her emotions reach through to Meredy through their Sensory Link, causing her to cry as well. Having reached an understanding with Juvia, Meredy decides she cannot fight her and lifts the Sensory Link off of herself, Juvia, and Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Pages 2-18 Later, Azuma uproots the Great Tenrou Tree, causing all the members of Fairy Tail on the island to lose their magical power. Against her better knowledge, Meredy brings the weakened Juvia to a safe place on the island and accompanies her until Azuma returns the island's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Page 3 Before long, Ultear approaches an Meredy while carrying the unconscious Zeref with her. To her surprise, Ultear reveals that she no longer views Gray as an enemy, but rather as a means to kill Hades so that they may keep Zeref for themselves. Nevertheless, Meredy decides to follow Ultear off the island. However, Ultear notices the unconscious Juvia next to Meredy and tries to kill her, though Meredy protests, saying Juvia has no strength to fight. Suddenly, Gray appears and rescues Juvia, touching Meredy when he states his will to live for his friends as Juvia had told her earlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 6-20 Gray attacks Ultear, who orders Meredy to take Zeref to the area where she plans to escape. Juvia, awakened by Gray's voice, chases after Meredy despite her injured leg.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Pages 2-4 Meredy tries to reason with Juvia, bringing up her earlier speech about love, but Juvia remains firm, unwilling to argue with her. They soon encounter Zancrow, who sees Zeref on Meredy's back and accuses her of betraying Grimoire Heart together with Ultear, attacking her and expelling her from the guild. Meredy tries to explain herself as Zancrow takes Zeref back, but Zancrow mockingly reveals that Ultear was the one who destroyed her hometown in the first place. Mortified, Meredy tearfully tries to deny his claims when Zeref suddenly regains consciousness and, uttering the name "Acnologia," unleashes a wave of Death Magic that kills Zancrow and knocks both Meredy and Juvia unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 6-13 Meredy eventually regains consciousness and manages to find Ultear, secretly watching her with a cold glare as she uses her Arc of Time to revert the Tenrou Tree back to its original, healthy state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 9-10 The two leave Tenrou Island together in a rowboat, leaving Grimoire Heart to deal with Zeref. After remaining silent for some period of time, Meredy asks Ultear if she truly did destroy her hometown. She becomes angered when Ultear confirms it, saying she had believed it wouldn't have mattered if they were to acquire Zeref. However, her anger quickly turns to horror as Ultear stabs herself with a knife so that Meredy wouldn't taint her own hands by killing her, and tells Meredy to find happiness on her own as she throws herself out of the boat. Not wanting to be left alone, Meredy dives after Ultear and rescues her from drowning, using her Sensory Link to feel Ultear's sadness and regrets. Meredy forgives Ultear, saying that the fact that she was raised by her is all that matters, and begs her to stay alive so that they may live together. The two then cry and hug each other as they drift on the ocean's surface.Chapter 250, Pages 9-17 Upon reaching safety, the two watch in awe together as the Dragon Acnologia arrives, summoned by their former guild's dark desires for Zeref, and destroys Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 17 Grand Magic Games arc After watching Acnologia attack Tenrou Island, Meredy and Ultear manage to reach the main land. Meredy and Ultear manage to break Jellal Fernandes out of prison and the three fugitive Mages then form their own independent guild, Crime Sorcière, dedicated to driving away the evil in the world caused by Dark Guilds and Zeref. Over the years, the three Mages manage to destroy multiple Dark Guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 12-15 In the year X791, five days before to the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy send a message to the members of Team Natsu via pigeon, inviting them to go to a suspension bridge in the West Woods. When the group arrives, the three members of Crime Sorcière reveal themselves and ask the Fairy Tail Mages to investigate a strange Magical force surrounding the Grand Magic Games. In return, Ultear offers to enhance their Magical power by using her Arc of Time to evolve their Magical containers to be able to tap into their Second Origin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 7-20 She watches Ultear perform her Magic on Natsu Dragneel and even offers a Sensory Link to Gray and Lucy Heartfilia when they wonder about the pain he's feeling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 3 The three leave the site later that night after the Fairy Tail Mages have undergone Ultear's treatment. They camp out somewhere and she and Ultear comment on how bad Jellal's lie about having a fiancée is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 16-19 Ultear and Meredy secretly watch the Grand Magic Games after Jellal temporarily leaves them to join Team Fairy Tail B in the guise of Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 1 During the last battle match of the first day, the two decide to intervene with Jellal's battle with Jura by using Meredy's Sensory Link to sabotage Jellal, afraid that he may reveal his identity by using Sema.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 16-18 During the third day of the games, as Wendy Marvell prepares to fight Chelia Blendy, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy sense Zeref's Magical Power. Jellal orders the two to stay on standby as he heads towards the source of the Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 19 On the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, during the tag battle featuring the new Team Fairy Tail against Team Sabertooth, Meredy and Ultear both sense a presence similar to the one they felt on the 3rd day, a presence similar to Zeref. Meredy comments that the person has returned and, along with Ultear, urges the pursuing Jellal not to allow the person to escape this time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 3 The two girls later regroup with Jellal, who informs them of recent information he learned. Meredy is astonished at the shared news.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Page 1 Whilst the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games is under way, Ultear and Meredy debate what future Lucy has told them about the apparent destruction of the country in a days time, Meredy wanting to evacuate the citizens, but Ultear not wanting everyone to panic. Before they can reach a conclusion, Jellal interrupts them, stating that they shouldn't get ahead of themselves, as he is still unsure if he believes what future Lucy said. When the two become confused, Jellal continues that something future Lucy said feels off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 2-3 After conversing with the other members of Crime Sorcière, Ultear suggests that the information they learned of the future could all be a hoax while Meredy asks if they believe that the future Lucy could really be lying to them. Jellal then tells her and Ultear that there are two likely outcomes: future Lucy could be lying, or she could be an impostor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Page 13 Later, together with the rest of Crime Sorcière, Meredy becomes nervous after she feels the Magic force coming from Crocus, as Ultear stated. Jellal tells her not to worry because he knows that Natsu and his friends are with the future Lucy and he believes they would have no trouble getting her to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 16 As they stand looking out over Crocus, Jellal suddenly realizes why he was constantly doubting the future Lucy's words, and reasons that she is not lying at all, rather that there are two separate people from the future currently in the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 10-11 Slightly confused, Meredy questions Jellal's thoughts, but he seems certain, leading both her and Ultear towards Mercurius to find and confront the second individual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 18 Meredy, Jellal and Ultear decide to go to the castle, as Jellal still cannot figure out what the future unknown individual is after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 4-5 Arriving shortly after in the tunnels beneath Mercurius, Meredy and Ultear find an injured Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer having been brutally attacked by the Rogue of the future. As Ultear attacks the man to protect Natsu, Meredy watches as Rogue flees, and is then hastily asked to get their first aid kit by Ultear, who wants to treat Natsu's wounds. However, before the two women can tend to him, Natsu begins to be pulled into the floor by a huge shadow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 16-17 While tending to Natsu, Meredy feels a tremor coming from the outside and grows worried. Suddenly, Natsu comes out of the shadow enveloping him and Meredy turns to him as he attempts to leave, stating that he promised to protect the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 17-18 Before he can stand though, Natsu is grabbed by Ultear, who tells him not to move. Pulling free from her grasp anyway, Meredy and Ultear watch as he moves to the dead Future Lucy's side and grieves over her body. When Ultear asks who she attacked earlier, Natsu lets them know it was Rogue from the future, which prompts Meredy to ask if he is an enemy. When Natsu confirms he is, Ultear immediately reasons that they can just kill the present Rogue, subsequently killing his future counterpart; Meredy however thinks that just the fact that a future Rogue exists already means that his present self will not die, as such is the nature of a time paradox. This doesn't sit well with Ultear though, as she argues that time is already not flowing naturally due to the future and the present meeting, and still believes that the present Rogue can be killed. Realizing the potential of such actions, Meredy also points out that killing the present Rogue will save the future Lucy, though Natsu suddenly stands, demanding that both women leave Rogue alone. After being questioned on this, Natsu states that they should not condemn Rogue based on his future-self's actions, and that doing so only makes them as bad as he. Seeing reason in this argument, Meredy and Ultear both agree not to look for or harm Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 15-19 Amidst the chaos, Meredy approaches Juvia, inquiring whether she has seen Ultear anywhere. Suddenly, Gray Fullbuster appears and rescues both Meredy and Juvia from an impending attack by Motherglare's Hatchlings. Lyon also appears and scolds them for losing their focus as they are in a war zone, to which Meredy earnestly apologizes for. Gray approaches Juvia and states that he has something to tell her, which leaves Juvia eager to finding out what it is. After Gray dismisses the pertinence of the discussion, Meredy gleefully acknowledges how Juvia is misinterpreting the conversation. As another Hatchling ambushes the Mages and takes aim at Juvia, Gray shoves her out of the way and takes the shot instead, leaving Meredy, Juvia and Lyon in grave shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 15-18 Meredy stands behind Juvia as she cries over Gray's lifeless body, shedding tears of her own as Lyon, who is also sobbing, dejectedly screams for Chelia to come and help his friend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 3 Ultear then sacrifices herself to rewind the world's time by one minute, sending Meredy back to instant before Gray is killed. Meredy is once more pushed out of the way of the Hatchling's laser, but then sees a vision, which she thinks to be a dream, of Gray dying. Following the logic of her "dream", Meredy looks over to a nearby fallen piece of lumber, thinking that a hidden Hatchling will pop out and attack; it does, much to everyone's shock. They are then protected from the Hatchling onslaught by Gray and Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Pages 9-15 As they continue their fight, the group is soon stopped when their opponents begin to disappear after the Eclipse Gate is destroyed. Realizing their victory, Meredy and Juvia happily hug each other in joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 13 After the Dragon invasion, Meredy and Jellal walk around trying to track down Ultear, meanwhile discussing the alteration of time that took place when the Eclipse Gate broke. Suddenly, Doranbolt appears in front of them,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 2-3 and informs them that he erased the memories of everyone who took place in the Dragon invasion, Lahar included, because if the citizens find out that the royal family is associated with Zeref, it may cause the collapsing of the whole system. Before leaving, Doranbolt also tells them that this time he did them a favor, and that Cobra was taken back to his prison, but not before mentioning he heard voices mentioning Tartarus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Page 5-10 As Meredy and Jellal talk about their newfound information, and old lady approaches them asking them if they are Jellal and Meredy. She then proceeds to give them a latter and, much to Meredy's relief, she finds out that it is from Ultear. In the letter, Ultear mentions that, although she failed accomplishing her mission as a Crime Sorcière member, Meredy and Jellal must not fail, as the real fight starts now. Lastly, she asks them to fight for her sake too, and bring an end to Zeref. As Meredy starts tearing up reading it, she and Jellal notice that the old woman has disappeared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Pages 10-14 Meredy tearfully embraces Jellal, as he mumbles that she used Magic that steals the user's time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Page 21 Magic and Abilities Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu): The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well. *'Sensory Link' (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 14-15 *'Three Spread Sensory Link' (３スプレッド 感覚連結 Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 229, Pages 18-19 *'Maguilty Sodom' (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu): It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage Juvia's water body,Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 225, Page 5 by directly striking the target's sense of pain.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 108 *'Maguilty=Rays' (マギルティ＝レーゼ　''Magiruti Rēze''): Meredy sends yellow blades flying at her opponents.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 229, Page 8 Enhanced Durability: Meredy has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to receive several of Juvia's powerful water attacks, and still remained capable enough to push through with the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 5-7, 17-19 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Meredy appears as a mini-boss in the PSP game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. She can be unlocked as a playable character with a password.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening She uses the following spells: *'Oin Cetsu Bobo:' Cost 40 VP, Meredy has the spell from the beginning. *'Maguilty Sodom:' Cost 80 VP, Meredy must buy the spell in the shop. *'Maguilty=Rays:' Cost 120 VP, Meredy must buy the spell in the shop. Trivia *Although Hiro Mashima stated that her name just came up out of the blue, after realizing that the name is too similar to a certain RPG character, he regretted it.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Name Origins 2. Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet about Juvia Lockser) ''"Thirteen is just trash. I'll take care of her quickly."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 29 *(To Erza Scarlet about Gray Fullbuster) ''"The man who hurt my Ultear... I'll never forgive him! I'll rip him apart!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 31 *(To Juvia Lockser) ''"This is the end. For the three of us there is only death."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 4 *(To Juvia Lockser) ''"I do not fear death!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 6 *(To Zancrow) ''"Ultear promised... if I can make it to the Great World of Magic, my town can go back to what it used to be..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 8 *(To Ultear Milkovich) ''"I understand all your sadness.. and pain Ultear... You raised me... that can't be changed... I'll forgive you! Please don't leave me alone! I love you! I want to live with you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 15-16 Battles & Events *A City is Destroyed & a Relationship Blooms *Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy *Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Needs Help Category:Former Villains Category:Grimoire Heart Members